


Team Eight ficlets

by OliviaStone



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaStone/pseuds/OliviaStone
Summary: As the title says...
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Hyuuga Hinata & Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are in the Ninja world, don't pay too much attention on the timelines and have a good ten seconds reading.

If it isn't shocking that Akamaru is not with Kiba it is heart stopping that Shino is wearing bright colours but a heart attack, for less positive reasons, is not happening on her first date with them, and Hinata merely smiles and loops her arms through one of theirs. 

"Where are we going then?" She asks, using a trick from Kurenia-Sensei that subtly dispelled gengitsu.

"Icharama's" Shino speaks out, not murmurs, and from him it's a scream. AND unfortunately his SHIRT remains YELLOW. 

"The Ramen stand?" 'For a date? Are they serious?'.

"The best!" Kiba IS screaming, and pulling her arm with too much enthusiasm...well, more than usual. 

When they get there no one orders what they usually order, and she might possibly get that heart attack when Shino speaks while chewing. 

'What was happening? Why were they acting like this? Acting like... '. And she gets it. She's disappointed, and angry and a little touched. Then she's standing up and calling off the whole thing. 

"The dates over " She'd seen her father dismiss clan meetings this coldly, and she doesn't explain herself as she leaves, certain that they would follow for that reason exactly. 

"Wait, Hinata?...Why-"

"am I acting like this? It's unreasonable right? So why are you?". 

She cuts Kiba off, and for some seconds it's silent and she knows they are having an argument behind her back. One, most likely Shino, discrediting one, most likely Kiba, who'd thought of this dumb idea. One, Kiba, reminding the other one, Shino, that they're had went along with it willingly.

"Hinata-chan, I-" 

"Shino or Naruto? Which one are you pretending to be now?". 

She cuts off Shino too, turning to face them in the street, she wants them to see the face she's making. 'Caught up, geniuses'. She's glad when Shino's lips thin into a straight line and Kiba's canine bites a lip as he sweatdrops; THEY were expressions she was familiar with. But Hinata is still disappointed in them. 

"when I agreed on this date I agreed to Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba, neither of those gentlemen showed up today. What I get, instead of my teammates, is Naruto Uzumaki...whom I've been over since last year." 

That fact is new to them and Shino's eyebrows raise at the update. 

"When? really?" Kiba seems delighted by the news.

"Realiy. I wouldn't have gone on this date if I still liked him. I couldn't use you guys as a rebound, what kind of girl do you think I am?". 

Shino shrugs. "The kind that's been infactuated with Naruto Uzumaki since we were genin." 

"Okay. so I get why you'd do this, Not that it was a good idea but guys, I want to go on a date with YOU. BOTH OF YOU. AS YOURSELVES." She stresses the importance of their identity. "But if the real you isn't what I get..." 

She turns around, immediately feeling two hands on either arm. 

"GIVE US ANOTHER CHANCE." 

Shino and Kiba scowl at each other for saying the same thing, before the more eloquent is allowed to take over. 

"Please."Shino murmurs, a note of regret in his voice. 

She sniffs, not giving in right away, then adjusted their grip on her arms so they looped through again. 

"Where are we going then?"

This is the hint to start the date over, and she senses their gratefulness.

"I had made reservations for THE PALACE, why? it was the best rated restaurant within our budget. It would have been a lovely evening and we would have enjoyed ourselves greatly. But I cancelled , why ? Because I was swayed by Kiba's sheer stupidity" 

Kiba actually reached across her to punch Shino. He ignores it.

"Aren't there other places that don't need no stinkin reservation?." Kiba asks.

Shino nods agreeingly. "There are many rendezvous in Konoha suitable for a romantic date, three in this part are Chi-Chi, Peng and Meng, and THE FISH. I recommend against the last one, why? It sells solely sushi, Hinata has expressed a distaste for fish foods." He points out factually. 

"Well, if you can't pick..." She makes to pull out her arms and they hold tighter.

"CHI-CHI'S." 

They scowl at each other again. The place they picked sold meat chops, for Kiba, and fried rice, for Shino.

"May I be excused a moment, I desire a change of clothing" Shino looks at his yellow shirt how she looks at fish.

"Do that, I'll get Akamaru, and then we can meet up later-"

"We go there Now, bad enough the date started bad we are NOT putting it off for later." 

She knocks them both upside the head, drags them forward, with the same feminine fierceness as Sakura; 'see how they like it'.


	2. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot the disclaimer on the previous chapter, I own nothing. 
> 
> I do own the experience of a drinking binge, and although this one is exaggerated, I must tell you not to try that kids...the morning after is murder!

Shino squeezes his eyes tight, trying to shrink the light spots; he tries hard to ignore it but the sun was not a star to be ignore, when it rose it aimed it's sharp rays right at your face, simply getting brighter and brighter until he couldn't take it. 

He turned on his side, burying his head into the kinder shadow of dark soft tresses_ Hinata's hair. 

He breaths a soft sigh. 'Good morning'

Her shampoo smelt of flora, like the flowers insects buzz about during spring, it was nice. She was nice. He lifts his head to look at her, ever so reluctantly cracks an eye open. 

'my room is a mess'. 

His room, his sanctuary; a once impeccable living space; resembles a disaster zone. There were weapons darted on the walls, burnt marks and splashes and punched in furniture; a tenticle squirmed and stretched from the ceiling (and he could tell it was a gengitsu by how it wasn't connected to an octopus and had nothing to do with dry land in the first place) he sees the corridor leading to his room because the door was standing without a frame and without a wall. 

'Seriously?.'

If nothing was claimed to faze the unruffled Aburame Shibi, he dared his father show up then. 

He shared part blame on this mess, two guilty partners were currently on his bed. The unruly mop of purple hair lead to Hinata's head, which was hidden under the cover along with her nude body. Pressed up against her he can feel his own bare skin touch hers, except his hands which were gloved for some reason. Kiba's hairy foot hangs off the edge of the bed, the rest of him must be in some quizzical position on the floor. Shino last remembered Kiba between the two of them and Akamaru at the edge of the bed, yet the felt the dog beside him.

On these observations and the dull aching all over his body, he concluded that last night had been some drinking binge. 

He squeezes his eye shut, and a tear drop falls. 

'Looking was very irritable, where the hell are his glasses?.'

He feels around his bed drawers, which though belonged on the sides of the bed, were conveniently proped on the headboard. 

'Hopefully I had enough sense, even under the influence, to put them in their usual place... Or drop them somewhere i can't remember right then... '

His hand comes back with a bone chew toy. Akamaru gives himself away by snatching it with his teeth then, he resumes fake sleeping with the toy in his mouth. 

Without his glasses light hurts his eyes and he cannot muster the will to hammer back the window and drape the torn curtain over it so he can only do one thing. 

Of course it's not sensible, like simply ducking under the covers, he is still too hung over for sensible. 

He swiftly rolls over the edge of the bed, with Hinata, stops their fall with a one armed push up; the other holds Hinata, whose in a deep drunk sleep, to him; then with another push slides under the bed; where it's dim and cool; then pulls the sheet and wrapped it around them_ He' achieves this with a 'minor' head bump on the mattress steel board.

Kiba must have heard his minor 'Aww!', because he starts 'good', then shuffles over to them and squeezes between him and Hinata. They will likely not wake until at least the afternoon.

It's a good morning.


	3. Fleas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is in Akamaru's POV or in his narrative mostly. So there are certain terms I assume a dog would use:  
> Masters= team eight  
> 'kind one' = Hinata  
> 'Stoic one'= Shino  
> 'loud one' or 'true master'= Kiba  
> Inja= OC dog

With a great big splash Akamaru, the huge Nin-dog, drops_ or more accurately is thrown into, the enormous bathtub. And whatever is in range, say he's three teammates_ and he has a right to call all of them teammates after saving their human butts on numerous occasions_ gets a large amount of bubbly water all over their fronts.

'The brats deserve it.' 

Hunting him down then collering him like some  
wild mutt, dragging him to the bathhouse for a washing.

'They knew he hated getting baths, especially bathhouse baths. Couldn't they throw him into a muddy puddle, it was the same thing but nicer.'

To Akamaru baths have never been natural, the water had too much bubbles and the bathstone smelt too chemical-ly. it was this big fuss over his hygiene, which a humble rain could sort out.

He thrashes and whips his tail, howling. At first it is because he's wet, and he never likes that, then it's because of pain.

This isn't ordinary water, it has something in it that makes the tiny monsters living in his fur go CRAZY. They crawl and bite and scratch at his skin with some urgent panick, which makes HIM crazy. 

He howls harder, but he's not allowed to leave; three pairs of strong hands keep him in, not only that but each suddenly holds brushes and they SCRUB. 

The combination of the not-water water and the tiny monsters and the prickly brushes is torture. Nevermind the time he's master forgot to let him in one stormy night, or when a knife sunk deep into his shoulder one enemy attack, or when Inja; a healthy well bred bitch; refused to mate with him one violent fight, THIS was true torture. 

And he growls, snapping his jaw and nibbling at his fur; pawing at himself, his three Masters_he belongs to all of them, not just his FIRST Master_and the stone bathtub. He tries to bite the tiny monsters, but they are so fast and seem to be everywhere on him. He whines, and sniffles, widening his eyes_ if PROTESTING won't get him out then PLEADING will_ but not even the 'kind one' has mercy. 

Perhaps he shouldn't have used the coat hanger as a scratching post... Or the couch or kitchen table or...he can go on listing non-scratching post objects for hours. The kind one hadn't liked it, she had always insisted he do his scratching on the scratching post. 

No matter where he did it though he still felt the itch, and he couldn't scratch it away. 

The usual method of rolling himself on the ground and grinding into it until he felt better was not enough. The real scratch post was not enough. His true Master scratching him was not enough. Even, and this was at this most pathetic, getting his favourite mate Inja, to lick him was not enough.

Ever since the tiny monsters started sharing his body he has been itchy non stop and it made him miserable. He couldn't savour his meals while pawing his muzzle, he couldn't play chewing his tail, couldn't train while scratching and certainly couldn't woo Inja, his already hard to impress mate, while grinding his butt through the dirt. 

Gradually Akamaru's growls become small groans, then throaty purres; the tiny monsters attack was failing, like they were getting weaker or dying out, and his Masters' previously rough scrubs becomes soft stroking.

'This is kinds...nice'

He stops fighting them, relaxes into the tub, realising that they were washing the tiny monsters away. In a matter of minutes he no longer feels them. He's alone in his skin again. And he is so grateful he licks each of his master's faces. 

'Magic water, they were geniuses'.

He thought it was poisoning him but he sees that the not-water water poisoned the tiny monsters; he's sorry he was so difficult, he swears to never fight them during bathtime again.

The looks on their faces could mean he is forgiven; the 'kind one' smiles at him, the 'stoic one' scratches behind his head, and the 'loud one' whoops and hugs him.

They continue to stroke him, and he finds himself turning over to show his belly; and then his butt; so they can thoroughly wash him.

'This is the first time I'm enjoying a bath'.

His true Master twitches. Then scratches his chin... Then his arms... Then his neck... And his stomach...and his chin again. Akamaru looks at him, intuned with the most minute changes in his mood.

He smiles, scrubs Akamaru... but for a second pauses to scrub himself.... he goes back to washing Akamaru, then he stops completely to scratch himself desperately. 

The two other masters have noticed and speak with the master; he laughs and stops scratching, and Akamaru can tell his trying to wave it off as nothing... but it doesn't work because he scratches his chin again. And the stoic one abruptly throws him into the tub. 

There's another splash, and again everyone is hit by a wave of bubbles, then he resurfaces next to Akamaru, sputtering. The 'loud one' lurged for the 'stoic one', as if to fight him as they usually do, but he snatches the brush from him and started to fervently SCRUB himself. 

'Oh no.' Akamaru purrs in sympathy. 'The tiny monsters got him too.'


	4. Pee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be during part 2, when they're 17 ish and Hinata has not earned her father's respect when he dies... Some minor minor mentions of abuse.

"...All I ever wanted was to make you proud." 

Hinata finishes, speaking loud enough for the entire graveyard to hear though the words were for her father alone. 

Kiba stands behind her with Shino and Akamaru, keeping silent so she can have her moment. Kurenia-Sensei had left minutes shortly, but promised to cheeky up on them soon. It was only the former genin of team eight left in the Hyuuga burial sites, a part of the cemetery specially for the most segregated clan. 

With a bitter sob Hinata turns into one of her ex teammates and seeks comfort in their embrace. Shino, as always, is akward with the physical but let's Hinata cry into his chest, arms holding around her waist. Kiba brushes Akamaru's head as the dog whines, sensing the sadness from all three of his masters. He wanted to hug Hinata too, and he would, but then Shino was doing fine; needed practice with emotions anyway.

Kiba found he was also a tad annoyed, not at her but at her father; even beyond the grave he made Hinata cry. This was another reason he couldn't let himself hug her. He would not be much of a comforter when he wanted to throw a party to celebrate what she was grieving about. So he didn't say a word, the most respectful thing he could do for his friend.

During the funeral Hinata, as the new Hyuuga head and the daughter of the deceased, had been required to speak about Hyuuga Hiashi. She had receited a long speech; that had been written for her, about how great a leader and father he had been; that Kiba growled throughout, barely holding himself from proclaiming the truth and exactly how 'opposite' it all was. 

But now that everybody had left she could speak freely.

Kiba had encouraged her to 'give the bastard a piece of her mind, now that he couldn't do squat about it' ( he had said it in a manner that for all its insensitivity had made her laugh a little) and Hinata, after Shino had said it would bring closure, (his own lips twitching upward) had not held back.

He almost wished she had. Kiba had heared things that colour Hiashi's relationship with his daughter, which he knew wasn't the best, a most unflattering shade. 

Certainly Hinata had alluded to the mistreatment and harsh judgement; when they pried hard enough, but today Hinata had decided to let it all out, as he suggested, but to hear about it clearly and to know it was so much worse...

He felt a sad anger in him, and he couldn't rub Hinata's back and tell her 'dear daddy was at a better place' when his fists were tight and he hoped that jerk was in a roasting hell.

Over Hinata's head Shino looks at him, as if wondering why he wasn't joining the hug, but says, " I believe we have concluded...?" 

He was asking them to go, obvious he wanted to leave this place and the hurt it caused the girl they love. He, much like Kiba, felt for Hinata but hated her father. He too was just a bit glad he croaked. 

"You guys go ahead, there's something I wanna say". 

Shino raises an eyebrow, and even Hinata glances glassy eyes at him, which makes Kiba chuckle. 

"I'll be right behind you." 

Shino hesitates a moment then all but carries Hinata away. He watches them go and knew where they were headed.

"Okay boy..." Says Kiba when the other members of team eight are a distance away. "Let him have it" 

And at his whistle (one that carried a special message) the dog leaps over the tombstone, lifted a leg and began to urinate all over it. 

Kiba doesn't even smile, this act of insolence was too polite, he wished Akamaru could pee straight into Hiashi's mouth, but even so he scratched the dogs ears when it was done and flipped off the Hyuuga patriarch's ghost as he left.


	5. Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Hinata had finally snapped under the pressure and awful treatment of her family and just walked out...

When she left; left everything and everyone; she didn't leave a note. She didn't even leave a goodbye. She did not want to be followed, not by her family or her name or her village; not just yet.

She left misdirections and traps and a near indectible maze gengitsu ( Kurenia-Sensei had taught her this trick, which made a person go round and round in circles without realising) then to avoid footprints she took to the trees by swinging, in no definite route, then walked the rest of the way to clear her Chakra scent.

They find her anyway. 

Not just anyone could accomplish this, she KNEW, not just because she has any great confidence in her skill but she knew theirs( the best up and coming tracker team in Konoha, she was only one third of it). It could only be THEM.

She knew their Chakra scents, the fact that she felt them was an indication that they were gaining on her, she should have expected that( they had learnt the same trick, under the guide of the same instructor) and as a result is resigned.

She doesn't slow down but she doesn't run, and eventually two people are at either of her side, matching pace as if they had been walking together all along. 

Hinata wore plain purple pants and matching jacket; the same outfit she wore three days ago and would continue wearing until she bought something else; the boys were in their casual clothes aswell, sporting hiking bags, the dog trail ahead of them. To an onlooker they could be civilians, peasent travellers_ Kiba even passes her a water canteen, after he was done drinking_ Hinata knew better.

"What are you doing?"

She had expected them, or whichever ANBU team had been tasked, to charge at her with kunai raised, to cuff her wrists with indestructible chains; to ask questions and reason with her at the least. Not for friendly atmosphere and offerings of refreshments. 

"You're not thirsty?" Kiba shakes the bottle, pretendingly oblivious.

"Don't play stupid. Why? It's pointless. AND you're already idiotic as it is." Shino takes the canteen just before that last part, Kiba wouldn't have let him drink if he had done so after.

"We are following you." States Shino, sipping.

She knew that, she wants to know why. Is it still coming? Were they just resting, after what could be fifteen hours straight running after her? Were they trying to be respectful by giving her a moment, to mentally prepare for the fight? were they going to fight? Or did they just assume she had surrendered because she hadn't ran?. 

She hadn't. She just wanted everyone to catch up so that she could fight them all at once; she hadn't left one sharp kunai, and for all her fathers' constant criticism she was still a Hyuuga and her fighting at this age was excellent.

"Following me?" A question with all those questions. 

"Yeah." Kiba breaths the word like the fresh forest wind around them, natural and calm.

Kiba numbs her shoulder playfully but with meaning,"You know, just going where you're going...tagging along." 

She gives him an incrudious look. What he's suggesting, they couldn't... Weren't they on a mission to bring her back?.

"Wha'? Its a crime to walk beside you now?" He still looks innocent and carefree, just a friend coming with. 

"It's LITERALLY high treason. Why? You are abandoning your ninja status, without dismissal nor formally turning in our hitae this is recognised as 'going Rogue' and once you cross the boundary are classed missing-nin. Walking with you, without our hitae makes us equally guilty of crime, by association." Shino says it as it is, 'walking' metaphors were word wasting to him.

"This walking as you put it, is punishable by death." And of course he points out the somber parts of all this, the reason why they couldn't be any girl and two boys and dog on a Saturday hike.

They were REALLY following her, WALKING WITH her, taking on the path of a deserter. They were going to be missing-ninja...

"You shouldn't." She shakes her head,"don't do this, not for me." 

She can see the hill, the natural landmark for the beginning and end of earth country. Anything beyond it was not of Konoha, and if they made it over they too wouldn't belong in the land of fire.

Losing her home should not bring the relieft that thought brought, for her it was freedom no matter how illegal and dangerous, but she couldn't drag anyone into this. They couldn't want to leave their family as much as she did, they shouldn't lose everything out of some loyalty to a childhood friend. 

She smiles bitterly, for once her head is high, to the hill at the distance and even further. She was so close, so far from home already, and they just had to find her now. 

She puts her hands into her jacket pocket, one finds the handle of the knief and she sighs, it had been a quiet walk until then.

If Kiba notices she is fisting something in her pocket, which he most likely did as a Ninja, he doesn't mind it, but his smile loses the false cheer, more reassuring and honest, as if to say, 'there is no need, we mean no harm'. AND truely, neither has made any moves inclined that way, Akamaru not so much as bark at her. 

"Don't listen to the melodramatic cockroach, Hinata." He lightly taunts Shino. "This is simply a mountain hiking exercise, like those kurenia-sensei took us on, remember those? I even packed the marshmallows."

Shino snorts, "I packed most importantly the tent. Why waste space on inessentials?" 

"I have my bracelet to sell." Hinata shrugs, figuring she should out put something on the table, feeling clueless about how this was going to work out and what this was exactly. 

"I also packed the medical kit. Kiba's nose spray for pollen allergy is in there, not that he'll thank me." 

"Yep, another camping trip." 

Kiba throws an arm over her shoulders and Shino starts to whistle, Akamaru wagging his tail to the tune. Hinata lets out her hands.

The sun shines above them, the forest peaceful around them, the hill is standing just a few more miles, whatever is behind does not matter. AND she is suddenly twelve, a genin on her first long term trip from home, with her teammates, walking.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is un-beta-ed and so there may be mistakes I didn't catch while editing, I especially suck at tenses and apologize for all error which could make the story difficult to follow. Otherwise read and enjoy.
> 
> -OLIVIA


End file.
